


In the closet with the door locked

by jasonschesspieces



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: 60s AU, AAaaaAaaAAAAaaaA, ACAB, Angst, Aphantasia, Bus, Cats, Chardelia, Cheek Kisses, Christmas Parties, Coming Out, Cordelia is a fangirl, Cordelia is the cheery lesbian we need, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Hits cop with brick casually, Homework, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Insomnia, Lesbians, Love at First Sight, M/M, MORE GAY FLUFF CAUSe why NOT, Marvin deserves better parents, Marvin is a mess, Marvin really said acab, Mendel get your head out of the gutter, Mendel’s an aphantasiac, Minor Violence, More Mendel and Whizzer hating eachother, POSSIBLE TRINDEL????, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pink shoelaces, Platonic Love, Public Transportation, Stonewall Riots, They get a moment, Trina and Whizzer friendship WOOOO, Trina is having a mental breakdown again, Trina literally is the mom friend, Trindel, WHAT A CLOSET CASE, angst & fluff, being outed, brick throwing, charlotte is in the closet snsnsns, cordelia green: fashion icon, cordelia is a whizzvin fangirl and im here for it, cuddling I guess??, dont worry they make up though!!, filler fluff, gays, hand holding, how do you tag, i don’t know how to tag, i forgot to tag this earlier lol, i wrote this at 3am if you can’t tell, in trousers is mentioned, internalized homophobia woowww, marvin and trina dated, marvins semi accepted he’s gay, marvin’s homophobic parents smh, more chardelia gosh darn it, plantonic Cordelia and Marvin, they have a fight!!, theyre in college, toothrotting fluff, we STAN, whizzvin, ya ba da ba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 12,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasonschesspieces/pseuds/jasonschesspieces
Summary: It’s the late 60s/early 70s and people are scared of what’s different. Marvin and Whizzer kiss but surprise, Marvin’s conservative mother waltzes in.And yes, the title is a Bo Burnham reference. (Go listen to “My Whole Family...” It’s a bop!)OKAY OKAY So uh author is on a hiatus cause school. IM SOOOOO SORRYY!!!!
Relationships: Charlotte & Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Cordelia & Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Dr. Charlotte & Cordelia & Marvin (Falsettos), Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Marvin & Cordelia (Falsettos), Marvin & Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Marvin & Trina (Falsettos), Mendel & Whizzer (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown & Marvin, Whizzer Brown & Trina
Comments: 52
Kudos: 30





	1. The one with where Marvin runs for his life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the late 60’s/early 70’s and homophobes are everywhere. Including Marvin’s childhood bedroom. 
> 
> The lady had probably come to check on them. Heck, she was probably asking if they were gonna stay any longer. But no, she walked in on her son locking lips with a man who was supposedly “just a very close friend.” The elderly woman let out a shriek of disgust, anger, and disappointment. Marvin and Whizzer parted immediately.

He didn’t know why Whizzer did it. Everyone and everything didn’t seem to matter in that moment. What really mattered was that Marvin allowed it. They were at Marvin’s parent’s house to visit, Marvin’s parents asked him to visit so he brought Whizzer with. And now they were kissing in his childhood bedroom.  
The world seemed to disappear, and Marvin now had his mind set on nothing but Whizzer. And then a familiar sound of footsteps started coming down the hall. They didn’t hear it though. The footsteps got closer and closer and closer, until..

His mom peered in.

The lady had probably come to check on them. Heck, she was probably asking if they were gonna stay any longer. But no, she walked in on her son locking lips with a man who was supposedly “just a very close friend.” The elderly woman let out a shriek of disgust, anger, and disappointment. Marvin and Whizzer parted immediately. Marvin’s mother, Sheryl, practically ran over and and seized Whizzer by the collar of his shirt, screaming slurs and all kinds of insults and him. She let go of Whizzer, shouting at him to “Get out of my house!” Whizzer and Marvin exchanged panicked looks. Whizzer began to walk out, which slowly turned into a speed walk, which turned into a jog. Marvin prayed that his dad didn’t see him on his way out.  
Sheryl then turned to Marvin, saying only a few words in a mocking tone.  
“Just wait until your father finds out.”  
She left the room, laughing like a psycho the whole way. Marvin’s dad, Henry, was a homophobic, sexist, piece of crap. If Henry found out his son was kissing boys.. God, he didn’t wanna know what would happen. Marvin cowered under his window, trying to hold back tears. He thought he was acting childish. Gosh darn it, he was in college, he had his own apartment! What was he scared of? He was a grown up. What was his dad gonna do? Yell old movie quotes at him? He heard footsteps. Loud and heavy footsteps. That only meant one thing. Henry Feldman.

His fight or flight instinct started to kick in. Either, he could jump out his window and run to his car or, he could stay and get beaten to a pulp. He didn’t have that much time to think. Heavy thumps of his dads feet hitting the ground neared. Adrenaline started to come in a rush of emotions. Thump. He stood up, unlocking the window and lifting up the screen. Thump. He stared to make his way out, half his body already out of the window. Thump. He outside fully, starting to break into a run. A door inside the house slammed open. 

“MARVIN!”

Crap.

Marvin ran as fast as his little legs could go, jumping in his car and turning on the engine. He saw his dad peek out the window. He immediately put his foot on the gas, driving off. He didn’t know where he was going, just anywhere away from his parent’s house. 

He drove for what seemed like hours, until he finally stopped his car at some sidewalk. He needed a breather. He laid his head down on the wheel, turning the car off and panting for a moment. He started to cry without knowing what was happening. He was tired. He didn’t even know what part of NYC he was in. He continued to quietly sob in distress for a few minutes until he heard a knock on the window. He looked up to see a bubbly blonde woman with short curly hair staring back at him.  
“Hey,” she said in a high pitched voice too cheery to be humanly possible. “Are you okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my excuse to make you feel sorry for marvin. mwah love you
> 
> \- blair from hr


	2. The one with the hippie blonde girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin meets a peppy blonde woman named Cordelia, who might just help him in more ways than one.
> 
> The woman frowned. “I’m Cordelia.” Marvin looked at his shoes. “I’m Marvin.” The woman spat into her hand, and then put it out for him to shake. Marvin stared in disgust at her, wondering how somebody could come up with such an unsanitary thing. Yet, he still shook her hand. He wiped his hand on his pants. “Stop doing that or else you’ll spread a virus.” Cordelia fired back at him. “Why should I stop when there’s no virus to spread?”

“Are you okay?” The blonde asked. “You look awfully stressed.” Marvin thought to himself, ‘oh nice, a hippie, just what I needed.’ 

Telling by the woman’s clothing, she was obviously a hippie. She wore a tie dye tank top, acid wash jeans, and a ridiculous pair of rose-tinted sunglasses that were perched on her forehead. Marvin began to manually roll down the window. He looked her straight in the eye. “I’m fine, just had a long day.” It was strange thing to say as it was 1:24 pm. The woman looked at him. She could see right through him.  
“It’s not even that far into the day yet, what happened.”  
Marvin didn’t appreciate being badgered for answers by someone he’d never met. Why did she care? “I’m fine! Just leave me alone, I don’t even know you.” The woman frowned. “I’m Cordelia.” Marvin looked at his shoes. “I’m Marvin.” The woman spat into her hand, and then put it out for him to shake. Marvin stared in disgust at her, wondering how somebody could come up with such an unsanitary thing. Yet, he still shook her hand. He wiped his hand on his pants. “Stop doing that or else you’ll spread a virus.” Cordelia fired back at him. “Why should I stop when there’s no virus to spread?” Marvin rolled his eyes at her optimism, chuckling lightly. 

He had a good feeling about this Cordelia girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry that this is so short, it’s just im lazy and rude
> 
> \- blair, local disappointment


	3. The one with the coffee convo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trina and Whizzer have coffee, but still manage to spill tea.
> 
> “Whizzer, stop giving me that “I have something I wanna tell you” look and just say it already!” Whizzer put down his cup and looked at Trina. “Well, Trin, I kissed someone.” A smile started to creep up his face. Trina looked surprised. “Oh don’t give me that look.” Whizzer rolled his eyes. “Sorry.” Trina giggled.

The cafe door jingled. Trina Aronowitz, an ethics major, dressed in a gray sweater and a red skirt entered, followed by Whizzer Brown, a photography major, dressed in a teal polo and jeans. They both sat down at a table, talking for a while until Whizzer went up to order something. In public, they looked like a stereotypical couple, but they really were just close friends. It was 1968, people were crazy.

The pair had met at a small community college and had been inseparable ever since. Trina was having trouble reaching a book, and Whizzer offered to help. After that, they slowly started to talk more and more after class and became friends. 

“Got you a blueberry muffin.” Whizzer said, setting down their drinks. “Thanks.” Trina smiled at the tall man. Whizzer sipped his coffee, looking at Trina. Trina knew that look. Whizzer obviously had something to tell her. “Whizzer, stop giving me that “I have something I wanna tell you” look and just say it already!” Whizzer put down his cup and looked at Trina. “Well, Trin, I kissed someone.” A smile started to creep up his face. Trina looked surprised. “Oh don’t give me that look.” Whizzer rolled his eyes. “Sorry.” Trina giggled.

“Who was it with?” Trina asked, curious. Whizzer shifted in his seat. “Do you really wanna know?” “Obviously.” Trina retorted. Whizzer gulped. She and Marvin had dated in high-school and if he told Trin that he thought that Marvin was possibly queer, or even better yet, that Whizzer was queer, he didn’t know she’d react. He knew that she was Jewish, so she probably wouldn’t care much, but he still got a bad feeling. So like any rational human being, he lied.

“It was just um, a random.. girl... from Photography. We were doing an um.. project together and she kissed me.” Whizzer said, not making eye contact with her, and instead staring at his coffee. Trina clapped. “So what was her name? Do you have her number?” Whizzer shook his head. “I forgot.” Trina gasped. “You forgot the name of the person you kissed now Whizzer, that’s just low!” She laughed. Whizzer joined in. “What can I say, I just.. have a really bad memory.”

But Whizzer already knew he’d never forget when he kissed Marvin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we were robbed of a trina and whizzer friendship in the musical and you know it. stay safe 
> 
> \- blair, your emo cousin


	4. The one where Marvin is forever alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia and Marvin have a conversation over the phone, and loneliness becomes part of the topic. 
> 
> “Yeah, Delia?” “I just wanted to call to ask how you were doing.” The woman in question said in a voice full of spirit. “I’m, um, good. You?”  
> “I’m good too! Making myself dinner, probably gonna eat it with my cat.”

It had been three days since Cordelia had met a young man named Marvin. She had discovered him crying in his car, so she offered to help him. He refused her at first, but like her mother always said, a smile is contagious. 

Cordelia walked over to the phone on the wall, typing in a series of numbers written down on a piece of paper. Above the numbers was written ‘Marvin’ in neat handwriting. She put the phone to her ear, and the man whom she was calling answered after 5 rings. Cordelia couldn’t help but wonder what he’d been doing for that small amount of time.

A male voice, Marvin Feldman, was on the other line. “Yeah, Delia?” “I just wanted to call to ask how you were doing.” The woman in question said in a voice full of spirit. “I’m, um, good. You?”  
“I’m good too! Making myself dinner, probably gonna eat it with my cat.” 

A soft chuckle coming from Marvin followed that statement. Then a sigh. “Are you lonely? Just absolutely dying of social deprivation? Get used to it.” Cordelia felt that he was about to hang up as he laughed. “No, um, but can you come over?” There was silence for a moment. “Er, sure. Is 5 good?” Marvin asked. Cordelia grinned. “Yeah. See you then!” She said, her voice as happy as a child in a candy store. She hung up, skipping to the stove, where a single piece of chicken was cooking. The chicken who died for that obviously didn’t know they were gonna be made a meal by (terrible) world class chef Cordelia Green. 

After a few minutes of Cordelia sitting around, with her cat, waiting for the food to cook, a knock on the door made her sit up. She got up, putting her cat down and smiling. “Coming!” She said, skipping to the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was absolutely dying to write this chapter. also cordelia has a cat and that’s canon thank you and drive through
> 
> also thank you for the overwhelming support!!! i appreciate it!!! you people are amazing hhsnjfnd!! 💕
> 
> \- blair, scary witch


	5. The one with Cordelia’s cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia and Marvin talk about life, college, and they slow dance.
> 
> They both sat down at the table, Cordelia taking a little of her plate and putting it into a food bowl that said ‘Juniper’ in an odd font. The cat in question went over and sniffed the new gift in his bowl, and looked at Cordelia in disgust. Cordelia didn’t notice though. She got up, going over to a shelf that was full of vinyl records. She selected one and took the disk like object out of a small box. She looked at Marvin, beaming.

“Coming!” She said, skipping to the front door. Marvin greeted her. “May I come in, m’lady?” He said jokingly. “Mhm.” Cordelia chuckled. She walked to the kitchen/dining room and checked on the food. “What’s that smell?” Marvin asked, looking around the home which was decorated in brightly colored paintings and posters. Cordelia smiled at him. “Chicken, I’ve been practicing!” Marvin’s reaction could only be described as an “oh.” 

A cat wearing a collar that stated his name was ‘Juniper’ lingered at Marvin’s feet. The orange tabby looked up at the man, making some sort of cat face of disrespect and slinking away. Marvin pointed it out to Cordelia, and she said that was just what he did when he liked someone or something, stating that Juniper did that to her when she first adopted him. Marvin stifled a laugh.

They both sat down at the table, Cordelia taking a little of her plate and putting it into a food bowl that said ‘Juniper’ in an odd font. The cat in question went over and sniffed the new gift in his bowl, and looked at Cordelia in disgust. Cordelia didn’t notice though. She got up, going over to a shelf that was full of vinyl records. She selected one and took the disk like object out of a small box. She looked at Marvin, beaming. “We could use a little music, huh?” Marvin just nodded, as his appetite was spoiled just by looking at the chicken in front of him. He didn’t wanna be rude to Delia though, so he took a bite. He silently grabbed a napkin and spat into it, smiling at Cordelia and giving her a thumbs up. “Glad to know it tastes good!” She replied happily.

Cordelia then put the vinyl disk into the record player and slowly but surely, a song began to play. It was “Dream A Little Dream Of Me” by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong. Marvin had heard the song before, but it was from 11 years ago, so he’d probably heard it when his parents played it once in a blue moon or something. Rhythmic trumpeting filled the room, and Cordelia began to sway to the beat. Marvin couldn’t help but laugh at his friend, who looked like a tree in a strong gust of wind. 

“Stars shining bright above you, the breezes seem to whisper “I love you.”” The record player beckoned.

Cordelia looked at Marvin, walking over to him. “C’mon dance with me! You need to have fun once in a while.” The blonde giggled softly, yanking Marvin up by his arm. “I don’t wanna dance, let me be boring!” He laughed with her. Still, they began doing a weird kind of slow dance. Marvin smiled, saying “This is kinda fun.” “See, I knew you’d like it!” She laughed. And now she was slow dancing with her friend in the middle of her dining room. 

After the song ended, they both sat on the table, Juniper jumping onto Cordelia’s lap. Cordelia dusted off her shorts, her and Marvin still laughing. The “slow dance” wasn’t that slow cause they were both laughing as they were both tripping over each other’s feet most of the time. Marvin wiped his eyes, sighing and smiling. “I should probably get going.” He got off the table. “I have class in the morning.” It was 6:30 in the PM, telling by the clock on the wall. “Might wanna try getting home early so I can go to sleep at a decent time.” 

Cordelia asked the first question in her head. “You go to college?” Marvin laughed. “Yes, yes I do. I’m majoring in finance.” Cordelia nodded. “I’m a college student as well. Majoring in culinary arts.” Marvin sat down in a chair. “Interesting. You can actually major in cooking?” Cordelia looked at him, grinning. “Yes, yes we can, and unlike knowing how money works we can actually get jobs from our major.” Marvin dramatically pretended to be offended. “We can get jobs with a finance major, it’s called working in an office.” Cordelia retorted. “No, it’s called being boring!” They both started to laugh, making Juniper jump off of Cordelia’s lap, where he was sleeping.

“What college do you go to?” Cordelia finally asked after a long conversation about classes and such. “Hostos Community College.” Marvin said, after thinking. Cordelia glanced at him. “I go there too.” Marvin stared at her, a grin creeping up his face. “How have we not crossed paths?” He laughed. “Probably cause you have the most boring major and mine is actually exciting! They separate people by interest, you know.” “Oh shut up.” They both began to laugh again. “Anyway, I have to go.” More minutes had passed, and it was now 7:01. “I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess? I mean, if we’re lucky.” Marvin looked at Cordelia. Cordelia beamed at him. “Yeah, see you. Don’t let the door hit you on the way out!” She said, yelling after him. “BYE, DELIA!” was all she heard in response. The front door opened and closed. 

Cordelia had a really good feeling about this Marvin boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH A LONG CHAPTER WHAT DID YOU DO TO BLAIR
> 
> this is where the college in college au starts to fit in with our story
> 
> also hostos community college is a real college i checked
> 
> a quick explanation: cordelia has a house, marvin has an apartment, whizzer and mendel (he’ll be introduced later) share a dorm on campus, and trina shares a dorm with a background character (it would be Charlotte but remember this was 1960s America and it was racist as heck)  
> anyway hope you liked this chapter :)
> 
> \- blair from accounting


	6. The one where Whizzer reads about Orlando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer Brown and Mendel Weisenbachfeld are dorm mates. Doesn’t mean they don’t drive each other absolutely insane.
> 
> There was a silence. Whizzer was sitting on his bed reading some book about Orlando, Florida. “Sooo, what did you do all day?” Mendel asked awkwardly. “I sat here, on my bed, reading. Why do you ask?” Whizzer didn’t look up, instead turning a page in his book. “I was just wondering, geez, I swear, you’re always in a terrible mood!” Mendel groaned, laying down on his bed and turning over. “I was in a wonderful mood, and then you walked in.” Whizzer looked Mendel up and down for a moment before pursing his lips in disinterest and looking back at his book.

“I’m back, Whizzer!” Mendel Weisenbachfeld, a psychology major, announced to his dorm. “Hey Mend, you don’t need to announce every time you enter!” Whizzer Brown responded in a similar tone to Mendel’s previous statement. “Fine, just thought you should know if you had a friend over or something.” Mendel sighed, setting his keys on the dresser. He sat down on his bed. There was a silence. Whizzer was sitting on his bed reading some book about Orlando, Florida. “Sooo, what did you do all day?” Mendel asked awkwardly. “I sat here, on my bed, reading. Why do you ask?” Whizzer didn’t look up, instead turning a page in his book. “I was just wondering, geez, I swear, you’re always in a terrible mood!” Mendel groaned, laying down on his bed and turning over. “I was in a wonderful mood, and then you walked in.” Whizzer looked Mendel up and down for a moment before pursing his lips in disinterest and looking back at his book.

“Whizzer, do you have something you need to tell me?” Mendel turned over, looking at Whizzer, curious. “I’m not saying sorry to you, Mendel.” Whizzer replied nonchalantly. “No... Trina told me you kissed a girl, but forgot her name. It made me think you were hiding something.” Mendel said inquisitively. Whizzer could’ve sworn his heart skipped a beat. He looked at the wall for a moment, before taking a deep breath and looking at Mendel. He was sweating bullets. “Uhm, no.. no. I’m not.. hiding anything.” Whizzer prayed that he didn’t look too nervous. Mendel made eye contact with him, like he was staring a hole into Whizzer’s soul. “Alright, I must just be being dramatic. Sorry bout that.” Whizzer’s breathing normalized.

“It’s okay, Mend, just don’t do it again, or I might choke you.” Mendel grinned. “Bet you wouldn’t.” Whizzer put his book down, now sitting up. “Are you challenging me?” Whizzer cocked his head to the side, keeping a straight face. “I’m just saying I don’t think you could hurt a fly.” Mendel exclaimed, knowing he was on his dorm mates nerves. Whizzer gasped dramatically. “You take that back! I used to stomp on bugs as a kid! For fun!” He pointed at Mendel threateningly. Mendel laughed, speaking in a voice mocking Whizzer’s. “Oh, is bug killer boy gonna hurt me? Dare you!” Whizzer got up. “Bet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are such childish dorks and i love them
> 
> mendel: so how was your day-  
> whizzer: visible gay panic
> 
> \- the writer nobody asked for, blair


	7. The one where Marvin bumps Whizzer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin bumps into people in the hall. Some familiar, some not.

The halls of Hostos Community College were almost full to bursting with students walking to and fro. And Marvin was right in the middle of it. Marvin, who was as he claimed, “of average height”, was having a bit of a difficulty navigating the halls. He pushed and shoved through the crowd, finally reaching some space to breathe. The halls slowly began to empty as people went to their classes, but Marvin was late. The reason he was late? Turns out dancing with your friend past 6 can really hype you up. He ended up having too many midnight snacks and so he ended up sleeping in. Thus, lateness. The halls were basically empty, besides for a few students from time to time. Marvin jogged down the halls, his legs feeling like they were about to give out. He stopped for a breather, and saw a familiar blonde bob turn the corner. “Hey... Cordelia!” He called out breathlessly. She must’ve heard him, cause she turned around and smiled when she realized it was Marvin calling after her. 

“Hey Marv! You slept in too?” Cordelia asked, cocking her head to the side. Marvin nodded. “My stomach was upset.” She said. “Juniper also kept throwing up.” The girl in front of him looked visibly distressed, but he couldn’t help but mutter “wonder why” under his breath. “Anyway,” she said, putting back on the cheery attitude she usually displayed. “I’ll see you after class! Bye!” She waved, walking away. Marvin stood there for a moment before realizing, he still wasn’t in class, and broke back into a run down the hall. He bumped a woman who looked eerily familiar that he swore he knew in high-school, but said sorry and ignored it. He began to feel a bit tired, and the books he was carrying certainly were not helping. He bumped a man, who was taller than him wearing a polo shirt. He fell to the ground and groaned, dropping his books. “Could you watch where you’re go-“ He stopped in the middle of his sentence. 

There stood Whizzer Brown, right in front of him. Aka, the man who had almost got him beaten into a pulp. He scooted away from him on the floor, going to pick up his books. Whizzer looked him straight in the eye and held his hand out for Marvin to grab.

Well, this was a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got meme writers block so have this 
> 
> this is so sad, alexa, play a day in falsettoland 
> 
> \- blair, the undead shop clerk


	8. The one where Marvin is gay and in denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin starts feeling odd things when looking at his friend, Whizzer. What was happening to him? What did he do to Marvin?
> 
> There was some tension between them that wasn’t awkward but also wasn’t tense. It was almost.. pleasant. Marvin broke eye contact, but occasionally stole glances at Whizzer. Apparently Whizzer was doing the same thing because they made eye contact again. Marvin broke the eye contact for a moment to steal a glance at Whizzer’s lips. Marvin felt butterflies in his stomach again, now instead of butterflies it felt like a swarm of bees. More silence. “Well uh- I should go. We should um, talk... again.”

So the day was going great. Marvin stared at Whizzer, making a sharp inhale. He looked at his hand, contemplating for a moment. He decided just to grab his book and get up on his own. As soon as Marvin did that, Whizzer put his hands in his pockets awkwardly, his face going a few shades redder. “Hey.” Whizzer said, after a long silence. They both avoided eye contact. “Hi.” Marvin replied, staring at something behind Whizzer. Whizzer looked up, making eye contact with him. “How.. are you?” Marvin felt butterflies in his stomach for no particular reason. “I’m good.” Silence. “You?” Marvin didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he just crossed his arms. “No, I’m good. I um...” Whizzer replied. 

There was some tension between them that wasn’t awkward but also wasn’t tense. It was almost.. pleasant. Marvin broke eye contact, but occasionally stole glances at Whizzer. Apparently Whizzer was doing the same thing because they made eye contact again. Marvin broke the eye contact for a moment to steal a glance at Whizzer’s lips. Marvin felt butterflies in his stomach again, now instead of butterflies it felt like a swarm of bees. More silence. “Well uh- I should go. We should um, talk... again.” Whizzer said, looking at Marvin intently. Marvin felt his face go hot. He responded in a jumble of words that sounded more like “yeahokayseeyoulaterhaveagooddaybye” than a sentence. Whizzer grinned at him, and Marvin didn’t know why, but it made him freeze in his place. Whizzer waved and walked away, Marvin just muttering a quiet “yeah okay bye.” 

His face felt like it was as hot as the sun. What was wrong with him? Maybe it was just hot out. Yeah. It was just warm. He didn’t know why his best friend made him feel this way, plus what happened there was just them being caught up in the moment. It wasn’t like Marvin enjoyed it or anything. Okay.. so maybe he did, but it didn’t matter! He felt disgusted with himself for even thinking he would feel that way about a guy. Boys were supposed to be with girls and that was the way it had been forever. He stood in hall for a few minutes, just being confused and angry at himself. Once he had reached the class we was late to, the door was locked. He sighed. Not only had Whizzer made him feel weird, he made him miss class. Ugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what to put here- hope you liked the chapter and stream do wah diddy diddy religously!!!
> 
> \- blair, the vintage grandma


	9. The one with the diner trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte, a black woman, befriends college students Marvin and Cordelia. They have lunch at a diner.
> 
> Charlotte waved back awkwardly. “Do you wanna have lunch with us?” The blonde pointed at the man whom she’d been walking with. The man looked like he was questioning his life decisions. Charlotte paused for a moment, opening her mouth to respond and then closing it for a moment. The blonde woman frowned. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, we understand-“ Her frown pulled at Charlotte’s heart strings. “No, no, I’d like to have lunch with you.” Charlotte smiled. The blonde beamed at her. She held her hand out for Charlotte to grab. Charlotte grabbed it without hesitation, putting her sandwich away in her bag.

Charlotte DuBois entered the bus, looking around for a seat. The Civil Rights act had been passed four years ago but she still felt obligated to sit in the back of the bus. Plus, all the front seats were full. She walked down the aisle of the bus, taking a window seat in the back. The vehicle began to move after a few minutes. Charlotte had been going to a public college for a year, applying for a student loan. She was gonna be drowning in debt after she finished college, but she was fine with it. She was studying to become a doctor, which was unheard of for a black woman. Yet, she still seized the chance when she got it. The bus arrived at a bus stop, and Charlotte got out, beginning to speed walk to her final destination.

After class, she walked through the halls. They were somewhat empty, as almost everyone had gone somewhere for lunch. Charlotte didn’t have any friends, so she sat outside the building eating a sandwich. A blonde and a short man were coming down the sidewalk. They seemed to be having a conversation, Charlotte wondered what it was about. She wiped crumbs off her pastel blue button-up. The blonde was wearing a brightly colored striped sweater tucked into a black skirt that went down to her knees. The man whom she was talking to was dressed in a gray button up and black pants. Charlotte remained silent as they passed, but the blonde looked at her for a moment before looking back at her friend. The blonde stopped her friend and said something to him that made him throw a nervous glance Charlotte’s way.

The blonde walked over to Charlotte, waving at her. Sunlight bounced off her curls. Charlotte waved back awkwardly. “Do you wanna have lunch with us?” The blonde pointed at the man whom she’d been walking with. The man looked like he was questioning his life decisions. Charlotte paused for a moment, opening her mouth to respond and then closing it for a moment. The blonde woman frowned. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, we understand-“ Her frown pulled at Charlotte’s heart strings. “No, no, I’d like to have lunch with you.” Charlotte smiled. The blonde beamed at her. She held her hand out for Charlotte to grab. Charlotte grabbed it without hesitation, putting her sandwich away in her bag. The blonde turned around, smiling at the man, who sighed and smiled back. 

They’d stopped at a diner, taking seats in a booth and ordering. The blonde and the man she was with sat across from each other, Charlotte taking a seat next to the woman. Charlotte learned through conversation that the man’s name was Marvin and the woman’s name was Cordelia. Marvin was currently telling them both the story of how he broke his arm when he was 6. “So I was sitting there, right? And then this kid named Saul came up to me. He said “no” and pushed me. Like this-“ Marvin made a pushing motion with his hand. “He pushed me. And that’s how I broke my arm.” He smirked as Cordelia bursted into laughter. Charlotte joined in. She liked Cordelia’s laugh. It was loud, but pleasant. Comforting, almost. 

After they finished their food, they just sat in the booth for a moment, breaking into a conversation about people they liked from their respective schools. Marvin seemed quiet during the conversation, usually slipping in comments like “yeah” or “mhm.” Cordelia was talking about a guy from one of her classes, and Charlotte felt a twinge of jealousy. She didn’t know why, she’d just met the woman. Why was she jealous of a guy she liked? After the conversation was over, they all went their separate ways, but not before Cordelia slipped Charlotte her phone number. 

Cordelia and Marvin left, Charlotte holding the piece of paper close to her heart. She smiled. That Cordelia girl made her feel weird, but like, in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now marvin has three friends~~  
> charlotte is a chaotic lesbian help her
> 
> \- blair, local beanie shopper


	10. The one where Cordelia figures it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia and Marvin talk about stuff at a diner, and it clicks.
> 
> But he really just wanted to tell anyone the way he felt about a certain friend. He took a deep breath, looking up at Cordelia. “Cordelia.. how would you feel if I told you I was feeling a certain way about a certain guy..?” Cordelia sat up. “I can beat him up if you need me to.” Marvin shook his head quickly. “No, no, no.. A different.. feeling.”

Marvin waited outside the diner for his friend Cordelia. Earlier that day, they had met a young woman named Charlotte. Marvin couldn’t help but notice the way she looked at Cordelia, but brushed it off as Charlotte just being a good listener. Cordelia walked up to him, waving. “How was your day?” She asked, going inside and taking a seat. Marvin sat down across from her. He recalled the moment in the hall earlier that day. “It was fine.” He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Cordelia frowned. “If you say so.” The waitress came around for their orders and they ordered, a silence falling as soon as she left.

“So what happened today? You look sad.” She said, pointing out Marvin’s body language. “I’m fine.” He said as he kept staring at the table. The truth was he wasn’t fine, he was having a mini crisis. Whizzer had made him feel a way no woman had ever, and he was extremely confused/angry with himself. He wasn’t gay, so why was he feeling these things? Cordelia frowned. “If you have anything you need to tell me, you can tell me. You can trust me.” Marvin just focused on the table. He had a lot of things he wanted to tell her. Like that her food was subpar and that her shoes clashed with her sweater. But he really just wanted to tell anyone the way he felt about a certain friend. He took a deep breath, looking up at Cordelia. “Cordelia.. how would you feel if I told you I was feeling a certain way about a certain guy..?” Cordelia sat up. “I can beat him up if you need me to.” Marvin shook his head quickly. “No, no, no.. A different.. feeling.”

Cordelia looked deep in thought for a moment, then her eyes went wide. “Marvin, are you gay?!” She exclaimed in surprise. Marvin blushed, looking around to make sure nobody heard her. “Say it a little louder, why don’t you.” Cordelia took a deep breath, calming herself down. “Marvin. I don’t care if you’re gay, but you know how some people feel about people like.. that.” Marvin nodded, remembering when he was at his parents house. He hugged himself, staring at his shoes. “I don’t know, Cordelia. Is something wrong with me or something?” Tears began to run down Marvin’s cheeks as he talked. “Do I have a disease? Is something wrong with me mentally?! Am I-“ Cordelia stopped him in the middle of his sentence. “Nothings wrong with you. Everyone is unique. Who cares what people will think. You’re you and they’re them.” 

Marvin looked at Cordelia. He smiled for a moment before staring at his shoes again. A slight weight was lifted from his shoulders. “Thank you.” He said, sniffling. He then got up and hugged her, smiling from ear to ear. He was grateful to be friends with someone like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i started crying when writing this cause when marvin was asking if something was wrong with him it reminded me so much of my own coming out so uhm yeah gonna go curl up and die
> 
> listening to home by cavetown hit different while writing this
> 
> remember: coming out can be hard. but you are brave. you are beautiful. you are valid and don’t let anybody tell you otherwise. keep going. im rooting for you.
> 
> \- blair, your gay aunt


	11. The one where Marvin and Whizzer talk in private

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin calls Whizzer and invites him over, along with some other friends.
> 
> He introduced Cordelia and Charlotte to Whizzer, and Cordelia took a moment to glance between Marvin and Whizzer. She was most likely debating how cute of a couple they’d be.

Marvin didn’t really know what he was doing when he called Whizzer Brown, but he did want a chance to admit his feelings, and maybe even act upon them. He didn’t wanna get ahead of himself though. The apartment Marvin lived in was rather bland, a few pictures on the wall. It had a living room that was kinda small, a kitchen, a dining space, and a teensy bathroom. It also had a single bedroom, that Marvin somehow managed to fit a double bed into. Marvin decided to also invite Cordelia over, saying she could invite Charlotte if she wanted. In about 7 minutes, everyone had arrived and they were all in Marvin’s cramped kitchen. He introduced Cordelia and Charlotte to Whizzer, and Cordelia took a moment to glance between Marvin and Whizzer. She was most likely debating how cute of a couple they’d be. 

They began talking about life in general, like classes and such. Marvin asked if he could talk to Whizzer in private, glancing at Cordelia and Charlotte, who had seemed to have started their own little conversation. Whizzer nodded, and he and Marvin headed to the slightly less cramped living-room. Marvin sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. Whizzer sat down next to him. “So what do you wanna talk about?” Whizzer asked, a curious look his face. Marvin had been staring at Whizzer’s lips the whole time, and he snapped out of his daze. “Huh? Oh. I.. have something I need to get off my chest.” Marvin stared at ground for a moment before looking back up at Whizzer. “What is it?” Whizzer scooted closer to Marvin on the couch, their hands touching. Without thinking, Marvin’s fingers began to intertwine with Whizzer’s. Whizzer didn’t pull his hand away, so Marvin continued. 

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he spoke. “You’ve been making me feel really weird lately, and I think I know why.” Marvin looked at Whizzer straight in the eye, biting his lip. “Whizzer, I think I’m gay.” Whizzer just stared, before looking at his feet. “Oh.” was all he said. Marvin felt the urge to continue on. “And I think.. I might be in love with you?” Whizzer looked Marvin straight in the eye. A look that almost made Marvin melt. Whizzer placed his hand on Marvin’s arm. “I don’t know, I might feel the same way.” Whizzer smirked. “Wanna find out?...” Marvin asked, his face already a few centimeters away from Whizzer’s. His eyes moved down to his lips. Whizzer cupped the other man’s face. “Sure.”

Then there they were, sitting on the couch, kissing. But it was different than the first time they kissed. This time it was in an environment where they didn’t have to worry what someone thought, because it was just them. Of course, Cordelia and Charlotte were there, but they were in the kitchen, doing their own thing. Kissing Whizzer felt right to Marvin, like something clicked inside him and he couldn’t turn it off. Marvin attempted to get up, which was a bit hard with Whizzer’s lips basically glued to his. They eventually separated, grinning at each other. “We should do that more often.” Whizzer blushed. Marvin nodded, also blushing. They were happy just sitting there, absorbing each other’s warmth, until a squeal caught their attention. Cordelia was peeking around the wall, squealing at the sight of them together. Marvin immediately stood up, face as red as an apple. “Cordelia!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE GAY FLUFF ANGST ENJOY
> 
> this went fast WOAH  
> i swear it’s not over don’t lose interest please
> 
> \- blair, your sobbing sister


	12. The one with Mendel’s cream coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another conversation over coffee. I’m feeding y’all starving for a Whizzer and Trina friendship, they’re kinda fun to write ngl
> 
> Whizzer responded in a very rushed tone. Trina gave him a knowing look, even though she knew nothing. It still seemed to work though, as Whizzer seemed to be a lot more nervous than before. Mendel grinned at him. “What did you do, Whizzer?” He said, putting emphasis on the “do.” “Nothing.” Whizzer said through gritted teeth, glaring at Mendel.

Trina twirled her finger around a strand of her hair, looking at her two friends, Whizzer and Mendel. Both Whizzer and Mendel had no tolerance for each other, but somehow managed to get along in Trina’s presence. They all got up early to stop at a cafe for coffee. Mendel had dumped a bunch of cream into his, it not even looking like coffee at this point. Trina couldn’t help but giggle when Whizzer stared at the lightly-colored drink in disgust. Both Mendel and Trina couldn’t help but notice Whizzer smiling at the most random times. Trina smirked at him.

“What’d you do last night?” Trina asked Whizzer, making him nearly spit out his coffee. “Wh-what? Oh nothing, nothing. Why do you ask, why?” Whizzer responded in a very rushed tone. Trina gave him a knowing look, even though she knew nothing. It still seemed to work though, as Whizzer seemed to be a lot more nervous than before. Mendel grinned at him. “What did you do, Whizzer?” He said, putting emphasis on the “do.” “Nothing.” Whizzer said through gritted teeth, glaring at Mendel. Mendel chuckled, taking a sip of his ‘coffee.’ “If you say so, Whizz.” Trina smiled at Whizzer, throwing him a look that said “what the heck happened?”

“So, um,” Whizzer cleared his throat. “How were your weekends?” Mendel answered first. “It was good, I bought some bread at the store. That was pretty much it.” Trina rolled her eyes. “That is not all you did over the weekend. “But it is!” Mendel exclaimed. Whizzer nodded. “It really is. He came to the dorm holding a loaf of white bread asking me to guess what he bought.” Whizzer stared into his cup blankly. Trina burst into laughter. “Mendel, you are the most uneventful person I’ve ever met!” Whizzer interrupted. “I know somebody who can rival that. His name is Marvin Feldman.” Trina stopped laughing, looking at Whizzer. “Like the guy we knew in high school?” Whizzer nodded. “You’re still in touch with him?” Whizzer nodded again. Trina raised and eyebrow. “How come you never told me?” Whizzer lifted his cup to his mouth. “Well he goes to our school so I just guessed you already knew.” Trina shook her head, frowning slightly. “I saw him over the weekend.” Whizzer recalled. 

“And?” Trina was sitting on the edge of her seat, literally. “He um..” Whizzer paused, inhaling and looking at her. “He had some friends over, two women.” Trina sipped her coffee. “We uh...” Whizzer stared into his cup, which was empty. He couldn’t just go ‘oh yeah, then we kissed on his couch and it was super chill’ in public. “That was it.” Whizzer played with his hands. His face felt a bit hot. Trina nodded, looking at the clock and putting her cup down. “We should get going or else we’ll be late. See you in class.” She waved goodbye, exiting the cafe and leaving Mendel and Whizzer by themselves. “So... are you sure nothing more happened at Marvin’s place? With the two girls?” Mendel said, staring at Whizzer, grinning intently. Whizzer glared at him. “Shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trina and mendel still exist  
> btw im just gonna leave this here https://youtu.be/DapkITzNUCo
> 
> ALSO I JUST FELL INLOVE WITH HOLLY HUMBERSTONE STREAM DEEP END
> 
> \- blair, your tired cousin


	13. The one with the bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Whizzvin fluff.
> 
> Whizzer walked toward him, looking down at the shorter man. “I thought you wanted me to follow you in here.” Marvin shook his head. “Why- what- Why would I want you to follow me into the bathroom?” Whizzer placed his hands on his hips. “You’re 100% sure you don’t wanna make out in that stall?” Marvin looked at Whizzer’s lips, then the floor.

“Hey Marv.” Whizzer waved at Marvin, who was coming down the hall. Marvin waved back, quickly looking Whizzer up and down. They were both early, surprisingly, so they just stood around in the hall. The halls were empty, they were the only ones there. Whizzer put his arm around Marvin’s shoulder. A voice in the back of his head kept telling Marvin to move, but he instead just melted into Whizzer’s touch, leaning into him. Whizzer chuckled. “Make yourself comfortable.” Marvin sighed softly. “Gladly.” After a few minutes of them just standing the hall, students slowly started to trickle into the school. Marvin moved Whizzer’s arm, noticing Whizzer’s slight frown after doing so. “I have to go to the bathroom.” Marvin said, slipping into the nearest bathroom. 

Whizzer followed him inside after a minute, when Marvin was washing his hands. Whizzer just stood around, and Marvin broke the silence between them. “What do you want?” He said with a slight glare. Whizzer walked toward him, looking down at the shorter man. “I thought you wanted me to follow you in here.” Marvin shook his head. “Why- what- Why would I want you to follow me into the bathroom?” Whizzer placed his hands on his hips. “You’re 100% sure you don’t wanna make out in that stall?” Marvin looked at Whizzer’s lips, then the floor. “I mean, yes, but no.” 

After a few minutes (of Whizzer and Marvin totally not making out) they both parted ways in hallway, Whizzer gave Marvin one last chaste kiss on the cheek before turning around to make sure nobody saw. Marvin walked away, touching the place on his face Whizzer had kissed and smiling. Boy, had he made Marvin feel happy in a million different ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the words of john mulaney, my fanfic is: “that’s just [two] words pushed together, no work was done there.”
> 
> im feeling really uninspired, might stop writing for the day
> 
> also really sorry this is so short im just bad at writing filler
> 
> \- blair, the woman who yelled “scatter!”


	14. The one where Mendel suffers from insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mendel takes the term short aphantasiac insomniac seriously. Okay, maybe nobody’s called him aphantasiac, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t apply to him. 
> 
> Aphantasia: inability to imagine mental images  
> Insomnia: trouble sleeping/going back to sleep
> 
> Maybe if he stared hard enough, he could break into his dreams. It was a stupid idea, but a man can dream, a man can dream. Except Mendel literally couldn’t dream, due to his aphantasia.

Mendel looked at the clock. 4:46am. He groaned, shoving his face in his pillow. He couldn’t sleep, yet again. He rolled over on his side, staring at his dorm mate who was sleeping peacefully in his bed facing the wall. Mendel wished he could do that at least for once. Mendel Weisenbachfeld had had insomnia for as long as he could remember. He recalled when he was 9 or 8 he’d go into his parents room and say he couldn’t sleep. They told him just to close his eyes, he’d doze off eventually. It didn’t help. He rolled over again, staring at the clock. 5:01. It continued to taunt him. He felt tired, yet he couldn’t sleep. He grabbed his pillow, covering his face with it and screaming into it. It wasn’t a very loud scream, as his dorm mate didn’t move a muscle, but then again, Whizzer Brown could sleep through a hurricane. 

The only things Mendel really had to think about were if he was late to class or if there was gonna be a sale on spinach soon. He sighed. He just stared at Whizzer. Maybe if he stared hard enough, he could break into his dreams. It was a stupid idea, but a man can dream, a man can dream. Except Mendel literally couldn’t dream, due to his aphantasia. Mendel stared at the clock again. 5:22. He might as well get up. He stared in the mirror, grabbing his toothbrush. Mendel just seemed to be born with bags under his eyes, as it had just become apart of him. Not something that stood out, like Whizzer seeming generally interested when Mendel talked. Speaking of that.. Whizzer had seemed overly nervous when speaking about his friend, Marvin. Something must’ve happened between them, but Mendel didn’t know what. He peeked his head out of the bathroom, looking at Whizzer. He already knew something was wrong with Whizzer, because Whizzer breathed everyday, but what if there was something he wasn’t telling Mendel? He wouldn’t put it against Whizzer, as they both hated eachother with every atom in their bodies, but he still felt like Whizzer should at least trust him. 

Maybe it was just paranoia. He was probably just loopy from not sleeping. Mendel sighed, spitting into the sink. He knew Whizzer had something he was hiding, Mendel wanted to know. Even if he had to hear it from Trina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought of this at 5:00am (i stayed up btw) enjoy 
> 
> yet another filler chapter sorta
> 
> \- blair, crazy dog grandmother


	15. The one where Trina adopts Whizzer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka Whizzer introduces his not-so-boyfriend-its-the-60s-and-gay-pda-is-illegal to his paren- I mean Trina and Mendel.  
> Yet another diner chapter. I need help.
> 
> Trina looked at Marvin, then Whizzer. “How come you didn’t tell me you were in touch again? I could’ve dug up embarrassing baby photos.” Marvin snapped, pointing a finger gun at Trina. “That’s why. That is exactly why.” Everybody except Marvin started laughing. “Trina, you act like a mom. I’m not your child.” Whizzer smirked, looking at Trina. “You might as well be.”

Whizzer sat down next to Marvin, aka Whizzer’s we’re-just-friends-but-we-like-to-kiss-sometimes. Trina and Mendel would be arriving in a few minutes. On their way there, Marvin jokingly said that he was basically meeting Whizzer’s parents. Whizzer nodded, leaving out that in that scenario, Whizzer’s mother would be Marvin’s ex-girlfriend. Trina and Mendel walked in, Trina wearing Mendel’s coat and rubbing her hands together. It was somewhat cold outside, but not cold enough that Mendel had to be basically huddling around Trina, trying to provide heat. Trina sat down beside Mendel, Trina facing Whizzer and Marvin facing Mendel. Whizzer rolled his eyes as Trina complained about how cold it was. “It’s only, like 66 degrees.” Whizzer said, scooting closer to Marvin and wrapping his arm around him. “66 degrees too cold!” Trina said, glancing at the man whom Whizzer had his arm around, going silent for a moment. Marvin also seemed to have noticed she was there, as he now looked very interested in the floor.

Mendel broke the uncomfortable silence that had fallen on the group. “So, Marvin, how long have you known Trina?” Marvin looked up. “Oh uh, since 5th grade. Anyway, when we were in our last year of middle school, my mom set me and Trina up, actually, she more forced us together.” Trina nodded, scowling like she’d just remembered something highly upsetting. Marvin continued. “When we were in our sophomore year of high school, we “broke up”, as if we were actually dating, and just decided to not tell our parents.” Marvin glanced at Trina again. “To this day, my parents still think we’re a couple.” Marvin lied. Whizzer noticed a twinge of jealousy in Mendel’s expression. Trina looked at Marvin, then Whizzer. “How come you didn’t tell me you were in touch again? I could’ve dug up embarrassing baby photos.” Marvin snapped, pointing a finger gun at Trina. “That’s why. That is exactly why.” Everybody except Marvin started laughing. “Trina, you act like a mom. I’m not your child.” Whizzer smirked, looking at Trina. “You might as well be.” Trina said sweetly, smiling wide. “I do have 3 younger siblings, so I have some experience in taking care of children.” Trina thought for a moment. “Whizzer Brown, I hereby declare you my son. If anyone or anything hurts you, I will make it cease to exist.” Whizzer chuckled, grinning at her. “Does that mean I can call you my mom? Cause if so I’m gonna have to call my mom and dad and ask them to disown me.” Trina nodded. “I’ll just be your second mother.” She then beamed at everyone at the table. “Two moms.” Whizzer thought for a moment. “I’m cool with it. My 32 year old mother might find it a bit weird, but I’m cool with it.” Trina cheered. “Yay, I have a son! And I didn’t even have to give birth!” Everyone laughed at that. 

“Also, if you get a girlfriend, you’re gonna have to introduce her to me. I need to make sure if she’s up to my standards first.” Whizzer smiled, looking down at Marvin for a quick moment. “You won’t have to worry about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im feeling really uninspired but i would feel like actual dog crap if i didn’t update this so uh here i guess
> 
> \- blair, who needs inspiration


	16. The one with Cordelia’s cat again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Cordelia hang out.
> 
> “You have a lot of these.” Charlotte noted, running her fingers along the shelf of records in Cordelia’s dining room. Cordelia paused, walking over to Charlotte. She nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, I guess I do. I never thought about that.” On that shelf alone, there had to at least be about 80 or 120 records. “Most of these my mom gave to me, or they were birthday gifts. I don’t really go record shopping.”

Cordelia handed the cat to Charlotte, causing the cat to make some ungodly hissing noise that Charlotte could’ve sworn had come from Satan. Charlotte had came to visit Cordelia, saying that her home was on the way to the post office. But if she was speaking truthfully, Charlotte hadn’t been going anywhere. “So, who were you gonna send a letter to?” Cordelia asked, turning something over in a pan that looked either very overcooked or undercooked. Charlotte had just been staring at Cordelia, and finally broke out of her daze after she’d realized Cordelia was talking to her. “Oh uh... you know what, I must’ve left the letter... at my dorm.” Charlotte shuffled around in her bag, before setting it back down with a ‘thump,’ much to the distaste of Juniper sitting in her lap. “You can go back and get it.” Cordelia offered, walking over to move her cat. Charlotte shook her head. “No, no, it’s fine.” She smiled blankly at the blonde in front of her. Cordelia beamed back at her. “Alright.”

“You have a lot of these.” Charlotte noted, running her fingers along the shelf of records in Cordelia’s dining room. Cordelia paused, walking over to Charlotte. She nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, I guess I do. I never thought about that.” On that shelf alone, there had to at least be about 80 or 120 records. “Most of these my mom gave to me, or they were birthday gifts. I don’t really go record shopping.” Cordelia commented, grabbing a record and looking at its cover. “Pretty sure my dad bought me this.” She put the disc in the record player, and slowly a woman singing about tan shoes with pink shoelaces started to play. The song made no sense to Charlotte, but Cordelia was enjoying it, so she might as well too. Charlotte begrudgingly got up and began to dance, much to Cordelia’s amusement. Once she realized Cordelia had been staring at her for longer than 20 seconds, Charlotte immediately sat down, her face 3 shades pinker than it was originally. “You looked like one of those half deflated tall wavy things you see outside of stores.” Cordelia grinned at Charlotte. Charlotte fake sniffed, frowning. “Words can hurt, Delia. I’m sorry I didn’t take ballet lessons when I was 6.” Cordelia rolled her eyes at Charlotte’s comment. “Bold of you to assume I took lessons.” After a few minutes of Cordelia still cooking something in the pan on the stove for some reason, Charlotte got up to leave. “I should go. I need to do my homework before 2am.” Cordelia turned to face her. “You could do it here.” Charlotte looked at her for a moment. “No, I really should go-“ but she was cut off by Cordelia, who stared at the floor before blankly saying “I wouldn’t mind the company.” And that’s how Charlotte DuBois ended up staying at Cordelia Green’s house until 11pm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh ive noticed a pattern when i post so um here
> 
> title  
> tags  
> straightforward description of chapter + snippet from chapter  
> writing  
> song recommendations  
> meme (sometimes)  
> complain about writers block  
> blair, ______
> 
> sports by beach bunny and bad ideas by tessa violet are both whizzvin songs 💕💞  
> strawberry blond by mitski is a chardelia song 💕  
> also sorry for not posting that much today
> 
> \- blair, yikes


	17. The one with Marvin’s mid-life crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin experiences gay panic, and thinks about Whizzer.
> 
> Again. It was odd, when he first met Whizzer he’d never ever even considered him a little bit attractive, and yet, 2 years later, the same guy gave him butterflies just thinking about him. The curve of his face, his smile that seemed to outshine the sun, his hair that was so soft, his lips that were so kissable, the way his body woul- Nevermind.

Okay, so maybe Marvin should’ve freaked out a little more when his mom found him kissing Whizzer. He’d somewhat forgotten about the incident, but then he got a call at 3 in the morning from some woman screaming about how being gay is a sin. His mother and father had obviously blabbed to their church friends about how their son was a no good gay boy, and now Marvin was in danger of being outed. Being openly homosexual was technically against the law in New York, so if Marvin was outed, his life was basically over. You either fit the “perfect white suburban family” mold, or you lived in fear of everything and everybody. Once he climbed back in bed, he couldn’t shake the inevitable feeling of doom looming over him. There were only 2 other people in the world that knew he was gay, only 1 of which he had kissed. There he was again, thinking of Whizzer. Again. It was odd, when he first met Whizzer he’d never ever even considered him a little bit attractive, and yet, 2 years later, the same guy gave him butterflies just thinking about him. The curve of his face, his smile that seemed to outshine the sun, his hair that was so soft, his lips that were so kissable, the way his body woul- Nevermind. Gosh, what was happening to Marvin? 

The next day, Marvin slept in again. He’d stayed up churning the idea of being outed in his head over and over again, trying to think of a sensible way to react. He couldn’t think of one. When he got to school, he noticed Whizzer standing in the hall. Marvin bit his lip, before going up to him and waving. Whizzer waved back, turning to look at him. “Hello, Marv. How’d you sleep?” Marvin ignored the question, shaking his head and making eye contact with the taller man. “Just, be at my apartment by 4. Please. I need to talk to you.” Whizzer stood looking at him, confused. “You can just tell me right now.” Marvin shook his head. “Just be there, please.” Whizzer nodded after a few moments, still visibly confused. Marvin could faintly hear Whizzer say “well, good morning to you too” as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoert chapter
> 
> \- blair, a tall insomniac


	18. The one with the 4pm chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer and Marvin talk about PDA.
> 
> Marvin looked up at Whizzer, who seemed to have temporarily stopped working. Marvin waved his hand in front of his face. “Whizzer? You okay?” Whizzer blinked, breaking out of whatever daze he’d been in. “Oh! Um, yeah.” Marvin placed his hand on Whizzer’s knee. “I don’t want either of us to be outed, so that means we can’t show PDA. Like making out in a bathroom stall.” Marvin said the sentence in a tone like he was scolding a child.

When 4pm came around, Whizzer knocked on the apartment door. Marvin answered, gazing at him before opening the door wider. “Come in.” He said, closing the door behind Whizzer. He then closed the blinds, much to Whizzer’s confusion. “What, are you gonna murder me?” Whizzer chuckled slightly, before stopping as Marvin turned to him with a deathly serious expression. Marvin sighed, going to sit on the couch and patting the spot next to him. “Okay, what’s going on? You’re freaking me out.” Whizzer said, sitting down. Marvin looked up at him. “Whizz, I might be outed.” Whizzer felt his breath hitch. “W-what do you mean?” Marvin stared at the ground. 

“You know how my mom knows about uh.. us? Well, she told a certain group of people at church and last night I got a call about how ‘being gay is a sin’ and how I’m going to ‘burn in hell.’ I’m only telling you this cause I don’t want you to be outed. Cordelia knows, but I doubt she’d tell Charlotte or anybody else for that matter.” Marvin looked up at Whizzer, who seemed to have temporarily stopped working. Marvin waved his hand in front of his face. “Whizzer? You okay?” Whizzer blinked, breaking out of whatever daze he’d been in. “Oh! Um, yeah.” Marvin placed his hand on Whizzer’s knee. “I don’t want either of us to be outed, so that means we can’t show PDA. Like making out in a bathroom stall.” Marvin said the sentence in a tone like he was scolding a child. Whizzer just nodded. “So does this mean I can’t kiss you on the cheek anymore?” Marvin shook his head. “Not in public, no.” Whizzer tilted his head, grinning slightly. “But I can still kiss you here, right?” Marvin paused for a moment, looking at the floor.

“Yeah, I guess.” Whizzer moved closer to him, until their noses were touching. “Bet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more gay fluff angst enjoy
> 
> \- blair, who listens to girl in resin


	19. The one where Trina gets confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: F slur
> 
> Trina calls Marvin’s parents, and his mom answers.
> 
> “Oh, hey Trin! Whizzer’s not here right now.” Trina took a deep breath. “Okay, well where is he?” There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment. “Marvin’s.” Mendel said quietly. Trina chewed her lip. “Okay, thanks Mend.” She hung up, placing the phone back on the wall. She didn’t have Marvin’s current phone number, she didn’t get it when they were at the diner, but she did have his parents’. She decided she’d just call them and ask for the number, yeah. They were his parents, he must still be in touch with them.

Trina Aronowitz sat cross legged on her bed. Her dorm mate, Caroline, wasn’t there, as she’d left to go to work. The dorm was relatively cold, as it was mid-December. She was bored, staring at the hardwood floors, so naturally, her mind began to wander. She laid down on her stomach, laying her head down on her arms. Trina began to think about the last time she’d went to a diner with Whizzer and Mendel. She then eventually remembered that Marvin was there too, but he didn’t contribute much to the conversation for some reason. He looked weirdly calm in Whizzer’s presence, but she guessed they had just gotten closer over the years and she hadn’t noticed. Actually speaking of that.. Trina couldn’t help but notice how Whizzer looked at Marvin. After her comment about him having a girlfriend, he said she wouldn’t have to worry and proceeded to look at a male. I mean, she wasn’t stupid. She got social cues. Trina was just overthinking this. Whizzer wasn’t... no. She sighed. She decided she’d just call and ask. He’d probably deny it, it was 1968, but it didn’t matter. She needed to know she wasn’t going insane. 

She entered the number for Whizzer’s dorm, putting the phone to her ear and twirling the cord around her finger. It was a thing she did when she was nervous, twirling her hair/telephone cord around her finger, but she couldn’t help it. “Hey um-“ She began to speak, but was interrupted by not Whizzer, but Mendel. “Oh, hey Trin! Whizzer’s not here right now.” Trina took a deep breath. “Okay, well where is he?” There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment. “Marvin’s.” Mendel said quietly. Trina chewed her lip. “Okay, thanks Mend.” She hung up, placing the phone back on the wall. She didn’t have Marvin’s current phone number, she didn’t get it when they were at the diner, but she did have his parents’. She decided she’d just call them and ask for the number, yeah. They were his parents, he must still be in touch with them. She entered the number, which she vaguely remembered. She got it right though, so her memory wasn’t as fuzzy as she thought. Trina waited for a bit, before a female voice was on the other line. “Who’s this?” The woman said in a tone that sounded like she’d just gotten her 30day shift off of anger management. Trina twisted the cord around her finger tight. “Trina. Aronowitz?” The woman on the other end of the line let out a relieved sigh. “Hello, Trina! I thought you might be one of Marvin’s f**got friends. That poor boy is so confused, thinks he’s in love with some boy named Whizzer. Disgusting, if you ask me.” Trina felt her heart drop into her stomach. “Uh, you know what, I... forgot what I was gonna ask about. I have to go. Bye.” The woman on the other end of the line responded with a warm “goodbye sweetie” before hanging up. She placed the phone on the wall. She fell back onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. A million thoughts fired off in her head all at the same time.

Not only had she just got confirmation that Whizzer was gay, but that he was in a relationship with her ex-boyfriend. Trina wanted to curl up and die at that very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listening to mxmtoon really inspires me for some reason like?? maybe its just because her voice is so perfect
> 
> \- blair, who did it my way


	20. The one with the prolonged hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin, Cordelia, and Whizzer walk home together.
> 
> “You’re really cute, Marvie, you know that right?” Whizzer said, running a hand through Marvin’s hair and then moving his hand down his cheek. Marvin blushed hard. “I’m not cute.” He said up to the taller man. He seemed annoyed, yet did not try to move his hand. Cordelia watched, grinning like an idiot the whole way.

“So, do you have any plans for Christmas?” Cordelia said, the heat from her hot chocolate rising up and fogging up the glasses perched on her forehead. Marvin shook his head, taking a sip from his teacup. “We could all come over to my house! And celebrate! I could invite Whizzer and Charlotte, and then they could bring whoever they want! Does that sound good?” Cordelia was practically bouncing in her seat, smiling widely at Marvin and waiting for an answer. “Yeah, that sounds great, Delia.” Marvin smiled back at her. Cordelia took another sip of her hot chocolate, smiling widely. “But seriously, how do you drink that stuff? It’s so sugary.” Marvin pointed at her hot chocolate in disgust. Cordelia crossed her arms. “That’s the point!” Marvin rolled his eyes, grinning slightly. “Okay, fine. Just don’t drink too much, you might get sick.” Cordelia stared at him blankly after he said that. “I’ve already had 2 cups, what are you talking about?” Marvin set down his teacup, raising an eyebrow. “You’re joking.” Cordelia shook her head. “Cordelia! How-” Marvin stared at her. “I’ve been here with you the whole time! How did you get those?” Cordelia giggled. “Same mug.” She took a sip again. Marvin rolled his eyes, smiling.

They left the cafe, beginning their trek back to school. “So, how’s you and Whizzer?” Cordelia asked, grinning at Marvin. Marvin felt his face go a twinge warmer. “Delia, we’re not in a relationship or anything.” Cordelia raised her eyebrows at that. “Okay so, maybe we are...” Marvin shoved his hands into his pockets as Cordelia let out a silent cheer. “What? Are you just obsessed with us getting together?” Marvin stared down at Cordelia, who nodded eagerly. “Of course you are...” he mumbled under his breath. They arrived at school after a few more minutes of walking, and went to their respective classes. After school ended, Whizzer and Cordelia both walked with Marvin home. “You’re really cute, Marvie, you know that right?” Whizzer said, running a hand through Marvin’s hair and then moving his hand down his cheek. Marvin blushed hard. “I’m not cute.” He said up to the taller man. He seemed annoyed, yet did not try to move his hand. Cordelia watched, grinning like an idiot the whole way. Once they got to the front door of Marvin’s apartment, Marvin and Whizzer hugged for a considerable amount of time, before parting. As soon as Whizzer walked away, Cordelia went up to Marvin, who looked like he was on Cloud 9. 

“So when’s the wedding?” She said, grinning from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this another filler fluff chapter? yes  
> do i care? no
> 
> \- blair, strawberry cow


	21. The one with the Christmas party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia throws a Christmas party.
> 
> Cordelia had started dancing with Charlotte and Mendel around the room to whatever song was playing, looking like some sort of weird fifties band. Trina sat on the couch, laughing at Mendel, Cordelia, and Charlotte. After another few minutes of dancing and Marvin and Whizzer nearly asleep on each other, Cordelia decided it was time for them to open presents.

Mendel, Trina, and Charlotte waited outside the door of Cordelia Green’s home. They all had started a small conversation about classes and life in general, but that slowly faded out. Cordelia answered the door, wearing an ugly Christmas sweater that had two gingerbread on the front with the phrase “Let’s get baked.” Charlotte snorted at the cheesy sweater, following Cordelia into the house. Trina noticed Marvin and Whizzer on the couch, who seemed to be in a conversation of their own, smiling and laughing at each other. Trina and Mendel didn’t celebrate Christmas much, but once they got a call from Whizzer asking them to come, they couldn’t turn him down. After all, Trina had some things she needed to ask Marvin and Whizzer. They all walked into the kitchen, Marvin leaning into Whizzer as everyone broke into conversation. Everybody had brought presents for everybody, going to place them under Cordelia’s tree, which was adorned with cat ornaments and candy canes. Cordelia had put on a record of some Christmas music to which nobody, not even Cordelia, knew the lyrics to. They all sat on the couch, eating cookies that Cordelia had made while moving around in their seats to the beat of the song playing. Marvin laid his head on Whizzer’s shoulder, Whizzer placing his arm around him. 

Trina stared at them blankly, before going up to Marvin, tapping him on the shoulder, and whispering “I need to talk to you.” Marvin just nodded at her, saying something to Whizzer and getting up. He followed her into the kitchen. She closed the door behind him. They eventually both sat down on the dining table. “Marvin,” Trina started, looking at Marvin with her eyes narrow. “I don’t know if this is true, but I may or may not have heard something about you and Whizzer.” Marvin cleared his throat, looking back at Trina. “Wh-what did you hear?” Trina sighed, looking at the wooden floor then back at Marvin. “Marvin, are you gay?” Marvin felt his mouth go dry. “I.. I don’t know what you mean.” Trina asked again, this time, more direct. “Marvin, are you gay.” Marvin gulped. “Can you keep a secret...?” He said nervously. Trina nodded profusely. “Okay. Well uh, yeah. I’m gay. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know how you’d react. Also, did Whizzer tell you? How’d you find out?” Marvin tilted his head, looking at her for an answer. Trina shook her head. “No, Whizzer didn’t tell me. It’s a long story.” Marvin let out a sigh after a long silence between the two. “Promise not to tell anyone else?” Trina nodded. “Promise.” Marvin let out a sigh of relief. “Good. Now let’s get back to the party.” He said, sliding off the table and exiting the kitchen, Trina following in pursuit. 

Marvin just went and sat back down to Whizzer, laying his head on his chest and playing with the hem of his sweater. Cordelia had started dancing with Charlotte and Mendel around the room to whatever song was playing, looking like some sort of weird fifties band. Trina sat on the couch, laughing at Mendel, Cordelia, and Charlotte. After another few minutes of dancing and Marvin and Whizzer nearly asleep on each other, Cordelia decided it was time for them to open presents. Marvin had gotten Cordelia a single spatula, which had been adorned with sparkles. She said she’d cherish it as her most special spatula. Trina and Mendel, who didn’t know much about Charlotte beside the fact that she was a medical student, both decided to get her a toy stethoscope, and Charlotte just smiled and nodded at them. After they’d all exchanged gifts, Cordelia turned on “Breakfast at Tiffany’s.” Charlotte had fallen asleep, and Cordelia placed a blanket over her. The movie ended and Trina and Mendel left. Cordelia said goodbye to them as they left, Marvin and Whizzer leaving as well. Charlotte slept over at Cordelia’s house for the night.

It was a pretty good Christmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very fast paced fic so,,,, yeah
> 
> \- blair, who was my first job today


	22. The one with the Sound Of Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer and Marvin cuddle on his couch.
> 
> He moved Marvin off of him, trying not to wake him as he got up. Marvin woke up anyway, upset that his pillow, aka Whizzer, was leaving. “Nooooooo..” Marvin said, half asleep. “I have to go.” Whizzer explained. He couldn’t help but grin as Marvin just laid on the couch whining like an upset toddler.

As soon as Marvin and Whizzer got to Marvin’s apartment, Marvin pulled Whizzer into a tight embrace, burying his head in Whizzer’s chest. “Woah, you okay?” Whizzer said in surprise. Marvin just nodded. Something was obviously wrong, but Whizzer didn’t know what. This was why he didn’t do relationships, he never knew what the other was thinking. “What happened?” Whizzer said, wrapping his arms around Marvin. “Something.” Marvin responded blandly. “Marvie, that’s not helping me.” Whizzer looked at Marvin, attempting to try to decipher what he was thinking. “Look, Trina knows about us. And I honestly don’t know if I can trust her. You’re the one who stayed in touch with her!” Marvin buried his head in Whizzer’s chest once more. Whizzer sighed again. “Look, we can trust her. I swear, she’s still keeping secrets I told her in middle school.” Whizzer could feel Marvin smile against his chest. “Okay, okay. Wanna watch a movie?” Whizzer nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” 

They eventually just turned on whatever disc Marvin could find, which was some sort of musical called “The Sound Of Music.” They cuddled on the couch as they watched it, Marvin eventually falling asleep on top of Whizzer. Whizzer turned off the movie, looking down at Marvin and smiling. He moved Marvin off of him, trying not to wake him as he got up. Marvin woke up anyway, upset that his pillow, aka Whizzer, was leaving. “Nooooooo..” Marvin said, half asleep. “I have to go.” Whizzer explained. He couldn’t help but grin as Marvin just laid on the couch whining like an upset toddler. “Stayyyy.” Marvin practically whispered, frowning. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he slowly began to wake up again. “I won’t fall asleep again, I promise.” Marvin said, scooting to make room for Whizzer on the couch. Whizzer rolled his eyes, grinning. “Okay, fine, but if you fall asleep, I’m leaving.” Marvin just nodded. “Fair enough.” As Whizzer sat down again, they began to cuddle. Marvin turned the movie back on again, laying on top of Whizzer and letting out a content sigh. Whizzer pressed a kiss to his forehead, wrapping his arms around him. Marvin began to fall asleep again, and Whizzer didn’t budge. He just admired the other man laying on top of him. 

They both fell asleep on the couch and woke up sore. But Whizzer didn’t mind. That was the best he’d ever slept in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more gay fluff to keep me sane
> 
> \- blair, who’s running out of send-offs


	23. The one with a conversation over lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has lunch together. It spikes a little bit of drama between two of the members.
> 
> Charlotte’s face went a twinge redder as she recalled the memory. “Mendel and I went to a cafe that was somehow still open and got coffee.” Trina chimed in. Mendel nodded. “What’d you do, Whizz?” Trina asked, taking a bite out of her apple. “Uh... me and Marvin just watched a movie.” He glanced at Marvin, who had crossed his arms and was staring at the floor like it called him a slur.

They all sat down in the booth, settling in for lunch. Everyone (Marvin, Whizzer, Cordelia, Charlotte, Trina, and Mendel) had started going to lunch together as they had nothing better to do. They either went to a cafe or the local diner. Marvin was up-right next to Whizzer, as close as they could possibly be without looking like they were in a relationship. Which was them holding hands under the table. Trina felt like a third-wheel, despite the fact that there were 3 other people there with them. They had broke into conversation about how life was, and eventually if they were gonna do anything for New Years. “I don’t think I can afford another party. My cat hates me.” Cordelia commented, grinning at the rest of the table. “I mean, we could have a party at my apartment.” Marvin offered. Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Marvin, your apartment is as small as you. Any other offers?” Mendel opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Whizzer. “Mendel, we are not trashing the dorm. It’s a mess already.” Whizzer gave Mendel a glare. Mendel glared back. “Okay, you can hate each other when we’re not here.” Cordelia said, waving her hands around. “Feel free to stab each other when we leave.” 

“What are you even going to do on New Years?” Charlotte looked around the table, eating her sandwich. “I don’t know, maybe stop by Stonewall.” Whizzer commented. He’d begun to lean into Marvin slowly. “What’s Stonewall?” Trina asked, tilting her head. “Bar.” Whizzer responded. “Hold on, you’re 19, right?” Trina questioned, raising an eyebrow as she put down the apple she’d been eating. Whizzer nodded. Trina narrowed her eyes. “It’s illegal for you to drink. How do you even get drinks?” Whizzer looked up. “I don’t get a drink. I usually just find a fling and then leave.” Marvin glared at Whizzer, scooting away from him slightly in spite. Whizzer obviously noticed as he nervously glanced at the floor, and Marvin continued to scoot away. Cordelia chewed on her lip. There was a bit of uncomfortable silence in the group, before Mendel broke it. “So, uh, what did you all do after the party?” He cleared his throat. Charlotte answered first. “I woke up on Cordelia’s couch and then we made ornaments out of some clay she found. It was pretty fun.” Charlotte’s face went a twinge redder as she recalled the memory. “Mendel and I went to a cafe that was somehow still open and got coffee.” Trina chimed in. Mendel nodded. “What’d you do, Whizz?” Trina asked, taking a bite out of her apple. “Uh... me and Marvin just watched a movie.” He glanced at Marvin, who had crossed his arms and was staring at the floor like it called him a slur. Marvin looked up for a moment, nodding and then going back to him former action. Cordelia bit her lip, staring at the two men. “Well um, I’m gonna go. Class.” She got up, Charlotte and Trina following. They all collectively left one by one, and Marvin and Whizzer were the last ones to leave.

Great, now Whizzer had just successfully ruined their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry for this- but every relationship has fights so i was trying to make this a tad more realistic
> 
> \- blair, who gets inspired by listening to mxmtoon


	24. The one with the fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin and Whizzer get into a fight.
> 
> “Marvin, I’m s-” Whizzer put his arms up in a defensive position. “Have you been doing.. that when this first started?” Marvin questioned, emphasizing the “that”. There was a long pause before Whizzer answered. “How would you feel if I said yes..?”

“Okay, so what was that about?” Marvin said, throwing his coat onto the couch and glaring up at Whizzer. “Marvin, I’m s-” Whizzer put his arms up in a defensive position. “Have you been doing.. that when this first started?” Marvin questioned, emphasizing the “that”. There was a long pause before Whizzer answered. “How would you feel if I said yes..?” Whizzer would be lying if he didn’t say he slept with multiple other people (some women) to try not to think about Marvin. It didn’t work very well. Marvin cursed under his breath, sitting down on the couch and putting his head in his hands. Whizzer honestly didn’t know what to do. This had never happened before in relationships, or maybe Whizzer just didn’t have many actual, loving, relationships before. “Well, it needs to come to a stop.” Marvin finally stated after an uncomfortable silence. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it. Whizzer just nodded, sitting down next to Marvin. “Marvie- Marvin. I’m, um, sorry.” Whizzer glanced at Marvin, putting a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t jolt away, so it seemed Whizzer was allowed to touch him. Marvin eventually looked up at him, sighing. “It’s okay. I, uh, overreacted. I mean, I can’t blame you. We technically weren’t even in a relationship yet.” Whizzer nodded again, wrapping his arm around the other man and staring at the floor. He really just wanted to kiss him, but it was most likely a bad time. 

Marvin laid his head on Whizzer’s shoulder. “We should probably call Cordelia and tell her we made up. The poor girl looked like she had a heart attack.” Whizzer offered, glancing at Marvin for a moment. Marvin nodded, smiling slightly. Whizzer let out a breath he’d been holding in. Whizzer got up, walking over to the phone and typing in Cordelia’s number. She answered after a few seconds. “Hello!” She said, in her usual cheery tone. “Hi, Delia! It’s Whizzer.”  
“Hey. Uhm, how are things with Marvin? You kinda made me nervous back there.”  
Whizzer let out a small laugh. “I could tell. We’re good. Don’t worry.” Cordelia sighed in relief. “Alright, good. If you need advice come to me or Trina. Preferably Trina though, cause I’ve never been in a relationship.” Whizzer smiled. “Okay, Delia. I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye now.” He hung up after Cordelia said goodbye, turning to Marvin and giving him a small thumbs up. Marvin smiled back. “Well, I should probably get going. Mendel’s probably worried too.” Marvin nodded. “Alright.” Right before Whizzer left, he pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. 

Whizzer swore it was small things like that that made his heart flutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they make up!! i can’t have them fighting for more than 2 chapters im sorry- 
> 
> \- blair, who loves these dorks


	25. The one with a certain riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin accidentally witnesses a historical event.
> 
> Marvin decided to take a different route home today, but only because Trina and Cordelia both agreed that the area was very scenic. He didn’t know about that. The area in question was lined with a few buildings, and a certain bar that Whizzer had mentioned before. Stonewall Inn.
> 
> Guess who’s back for a short amount of time before school starts?? Yep! It’s your favorite gay aunt!

Months flew past, and before Marvin knew it, it was already June. He had no idea how time had gone by that fast, but you know what they say, time flies when you’re in love. (Maybe that’s not the exact quote, but bare with me!) 

Marvin decided to take a different route home today, but only because Trina and Cordelia both agreed that the area was very scenic. He didn’t know about that. The area in question was lined with a few buildings, and a certain bar that Whizzer had mentioned before. Stonewall Inn. Marvin didn’t feel the need to question why the street was practically loud as he approached it, as maybe one of the establishments on that very street was just busy. A crowd that grew bigger and bigger as he neared answered his question pretty well. Okay, so the noise was definitely growing louder. So was the abundance of people. He could’ve sworn he saw a cop or two, but there was no logical reason for an area like this to have police present. He chuckled slightly at the thought. Little did he know he was wrong.

Terribly wrong.

Marvin let out a squeak of surprise as a brick landed a few inches away from his foot. He looked up at the crowd, and everything seemed to click. Police... loud noises... bricks... Was- was this a riot? He looked around frantically, trying to see if there was another way around the crowd or something. Nope. He then glanced at the group of people again, realizing he’d have to push his way through them. Marvin inhaled, walking forward and pushing somebody holding a sign out of the way. Okay, so far so good. It took him a while to realize what exactly they had been going on about. “Gay rights!” “WLW rights!” They shouted stuff like that repeatedly, and it made Marvin feel some rush of adrenaline. He wasn’t mad at the protesters, they were the actual smart ones. Why were these stupid cops trying to silence the people that were right? Why, why, why? 

Next thing he knew, Marvin had already sent a brick hurtling some policeman’s way. Consequently, the brick hit the man’s ankle, and he yelped in pain before turning to glare at Marvin. Marvin saw what had happened, and immediately started booking it out of there, pushing his way through the crowd. He wasn’t getting arrested today. He exited the area, still running and not looking back. By the time he got to his apartment, his breath had long left his lungs. Marvin stood there for a breather, taking a moment to collect himself. First off, what just happened. Second off, should he tell anybody? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this when I had a fan fiction itch at 12pm. I have to get up early tomorrow.
> 
> Also, I tried to do as much research as possible  
> If I get anything wrong, please correct me!
> 
> \- blair, your favorite sleep deprived friend


	26. The one with the bus ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin and co. take the bus.
> 
> “Where have you guys been?” Trina asked, her voice laced with annoyance. “Sorry, sorry. We stopped for some food.. We didn’t save any though, sorry.” Whizzer explained, not wanting Trina to get any angrier. She was scary when she was angry. Trina rolled her eyes, scoffing. “It’s fine, but next time save us some.” Whizzer agreed to, and they saw the bus slowly roll up the street.

Mendel stood impatiently on the corner, still waiting for Marvin, Whizzer, Cordelia, and Charlotte to get to the bus stop. Trina was there too, and she looked about as impatient as Mendel. They had all collectively agreed to ride the bus together when going home. Charlotte actually had an alibi to be late, but the others didn’t as they went to the ax at same school as Mendel and Trina. “They’re gonna miss the bus. And then we’ll have to walk the rest of the way alone, which I don’t like doing.” Trina crossed her arms, tapping her foot on the pavement. A frown tugged at Mendel’s lips. “Why don’t- what- what do you mean?” Trina turned to Mendel, her expression softening. “It’s not that I don’t like being alone with you, it just makes me feel safer in a group.” Mendel nodded understandably at that. “I kinda enjoy being alone with you, actually, if I’m being.. honest.” Trina stared at the concrete, crossing her arms. Mendel thought he was hearing things. “Wh-what? I- uh..” Trina shook her head. “You know what, forget I said anything- I shouldn’t have- sorry-” 

“No, no! It’s fine! Really!”

“..Okay.” Trina smiled at the other, and Mendel returned it. The world seemed to go quiet for a moment as they smiled at each other, but they both quickly snapped back to reality as they heard running behind Mendel.

”Hey! Hey.. is the uh.. bus late...?” Cordelia appeared behind Mendel as if on cue, extremely out of breath with Whizzer, Marvin, and Charlotte following behind her. Mendel let out a sigh, and shook his head no. “Where have you guys been?” Trina asked, her voice laced with annoyance. “Sorry, sorry. We stopped for some food.. We didn’t save any though, sorry.” Whizzer explained, not wanting Trina to get any angrier. She was scary when she was angry. Trina rolled her eyes, scoffing. “It’s fine, but next time save us some.” Whizzer agreed to, and they saw the bus slowly roll up the street. They all sat down in the back of the bus at Charlotte’s request, and took up 3 seats. Charlotte seemed quiet as she conversed with Cordelia, while Mendel, who looked like he’d probably never taken the bus before, was making so much noise it was causing the people around them to grumble. Trina eventually calmed him down and Marvin attempted to stifle a laugh. Mendel honestly was acting one of those really loud hyperactive children you might expect when taking public transportation. Marvin would’ve drove home, as that was faster, but he enjoyed being out with them. Driving home quietly in your own car just doesn’t have the same effect as watching one of your friends act 7 years old on a bus. Whizzer was also putting his head on Marvin’s shoulder while squeezing his hand, so that was another plus. Nobody seemed to notice Marvin and Whizzer, but he guessed that was just luck. 

They briefly passed a busy street, and it faintly reminded Marvin of yesterday. He shook the thought off, looking back down at Whizzer, who was practically asleep. Marvin sighed, smiling as he looked down at the other man. Gosh, he looked so peaceful. Whizzer moved a tad bit, which made Marvin jolt. “Uggghhh. Are we there yet?” Whizzer looked up at Marvin, very much awake. “Uh, no? I don’t think so.” He responded. “Well tell me when we do.” Marvin nodded, and looked around at the rest of the bus. Cordelia and Charlotte were talking and Marvin could’ve sworn he heard the word “cat” be mentioned a ton, Trina looked like a tired babysitter as Mendel sat on the edge of his seat, little old ladies looked out windows, etc. He never really felt the need to use something like a bus, but maybe he just never had friends. He was somewhat isolated as a kid, as his mom said that she “was the only friend he needed” and lies like that. He wasn’t exactly a pro at socialization, and there were many things to blame for that. Marvin felt content with the group of people he’d established as his friends, so he seemed okay. The bus slowly pulled into another bus stop, and they got out. It was basically useless that they took a bus, as most of them lived in a dorm anyway, but they still enjoyed the feeling of walking together. It had become a norm in the small group, and there wasn’t much that could change that.

Once most everybody had went other ways, (Charlotte and Cordelia went back to her house, Trina and Mendel waited for Whizzer by the sidewalk outside of Marvin’s apartment building) Whizzer quickly turned to Marvin before he entered his apartment and kissed him on the cheek. He then quickly waved, disappearing down the stairs. Marvin stood there, flustered for a moment. Whizzer was already far down the stairs when Marvin shouted “That’s not fair, you know!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this was actually kinda hard to write cause half of me was tired and starving and the other half of me was “don’t disappoint the readers” so uh yeah
> 
> \- blair, who really wants crackers


End file.
